Hybrids
IRL Catoblepas A catoblepas (Greek; katobleps/to look downwards) is a creature lost to obscurity and its home in the African wilds. I mean, it does appear in a few books and video games, but Final Fantasy is neither accurate nor worth mentioning. It has the head of a hog and the body of a heifer, usually a yak or a buffalo. The body itself is bull sized and covered in either stiff bristles or protective plates. Its neck is said to be long and thin. It eats solely poisonous plants, which is where it gets its toxic breath. Its deathly glare, however, doesn't have a source beyond its own ugliness. Some say that it's a Greek interpretation of a wildebeest. Obviously, its description is fantastical, but realistically, I can't see it. Enfelde An enfelde is a Celtic creature with the head of a fox, the chest of a greyhound, the torso of a lion, the hindquarters and tail of a wolf, and forelegs like an eagle's talons. Some depictions give it wings. It was a protector of ancient Irish and British leaders, as many houses have an enfelde as their crest. The creature's name has various spellings, but the Roman enfelde is my preferred one, as enfield is the name of a few cities. Leucrocuta Also known as a crocotta. Leucrocotta (Greek; yellow-white?) *cough* Spn. *cough* Leucrotta/D&D. Corocotta, crocuta, Dog-wolf of India, lion-hyena of Ethiopia. This thing is weird. Other accounts say it's part horse/stag or badger. Regardless, its mouth stretches from ear to ear and can mimic the human voice. Yale A yale is a creature that's half goat, half deer. horse, lion, goat or antelope–most often some odd fusion of all four, with a bit of wild boar. coloration varied. body was often covered in black or tawny fur. However, in heraldry, it often appeared with multi-colored spots dotting its hide. It might have solid hooves, cloven hooves, or heavy paws, but it always had a tail of some sort, usually either tufted at the end like a lion, or long and flowing, like a horse. Occasionally, images show the yale with short stubby nub on its rear instead of a full tail. From its boar-like snout, large tusks often protruded, and two long horns jutted out of its forehead, sometimes straight, other times curved or serrated. Some suggest the name yale might be derived from the Hebrew yael “mountain goat.” Greek Ealê. Latin yale/rollback. Aspidochelone Island turtle. Whale or giant fish. Greek words aspis, which means “asp” or “shield,” and chelone - turtle. "According to the Christian medieval texts, the symbol of the aspidochelone is an allegory of Satan." Gimme a fuckin' break. Kraken Giant squid. In Nordic folklore, it was said to haunt the seas from Norway through Iceland and all the way to Greenland. to an account written in 1180 by King Sverre of Norway. Architeuthis. Despite its size and speed, Architeuthis has a predator: the sperm whale. In Baolynn ... Stereotypes ... Notable Examples ... History ... Trivia ...